


Protect

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [577]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: you know those fics where the winchester go to sleazy bar and someone hits on sam and doesn't get the hint and keeps going making him uncomfortable? well one of those but i want dean and john to be all over the guy because nobody NOBODY TOUCHES THEIR BABY BOY (eventough sam is like 20 something) daddycest or no you choose





	

Sam had been sitting at the bar, watching John and Dean tag teaming the pool tables, when someone came up to Sam.

“What are you doin’ here all on your lonesome?” The guy asked, a small smile on his face.

“What? Who me?” Sam asked, turning his head. “I’m…I’m not alone. The people I’m with…they’re just…they’re…can you…not?” Sam asked, shifting around in his seat, moving away from the guy who was getting closer and reeked heavily of beer.

“What’s the matter? Afraid that your friend’ll see you with me? I promise you, I can show you a good night.”

“Dude, back off, will you? I’m already with people. Just because they aren’t with me-dude!”

Sam pulled away, moving down a few seats when the guy grabbed his crotch.

“Packing quite a load their, buddy. Betcha that it looks really good.”

“Please, just leave me-”

“He said to back off, so back. Off.” A voice said.

Sam turned and saw Dean, and he relaxed somewhat.

“Yeah, and who are you?” The guy asked.

“One of the guys he’s with. Back off.”

“Yeah? You and who else will make me?” The guy asked.

“You wanna try to take on two guys, asshole?” John said, coming to Sam and Dean’s aid. each man put a hand on Sam, and he relaxed the rest of the way, watching the reaction of the guy.

“Alright…fine. Didn’t want your slut ass anyway.” The guy said walking off.

“I’m gonna hit him Dad.” Dean growled.

“Calm down, Dean.” John said, softly. “He ain’t worth your time. Sammy, you OK?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

Dean and John pressed closely to Sam, the both of them kissing around Sam’s neck.

“How about the three of us get back to the motel, and call it a night?” John said, backing up and paying for the drinks. “C'mon boys.”

“Alright.” Sam said, sandwiched between Dean and John as the three walked out.


End file.
